Sara's Adventures in London
by amy.ward.906
Summary: After Sara Anderson ran away from the Repo Man she runs into the blonde vampire and a certain Watcher we all know and love. What will happen?
1. Prologue

Running away from the Repo Man and across London, not even stopping to catch her breath, numb to the stitch in her side, she doesn't even stop moving until she crashes into a man. Almost knocking him to the sidewalk, they both stumble before he rights himself, holding her in place by her arms.

"Hey now, what's this?" he asks as he looks at her ragged appearance. Her heart racing and her chest heaving, she takes barely a glance before falling against him, seeing only the light color of his hair, his pale skin and the black of his shirt before succumbing to exhaustion and falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Helping Giles with the new Watcher's Council wasn't much fun. Too much paperwork in his opinion, but kicking demon ass did help to relieve a lot of the tension. Stepping outside for a walk and a smoke, he was almost knocked to the ground. Almost tripping over his own two feet before balancing himself, he holds whoever practically plowed him to the ground in front of him.

He can tell it's a girl, teenager at that and something is wrong. He looks at her ragged appearance. "Hey now, what's this?" he asks her, trying to figure out what is the matter. She just looks at him before passing out in his arms. Catching her from her faint, he picks her up, cradling her to his body.

"Hell with my smoke," Spike says as he takes her inside. "Watcher's not going to be happy about this."


	3. Chapter 2

Spike put the ragged girl on the Watcher's couch. Looking at her as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up a few moments later he asked her "You okay luv?"

Looking around the place that she was in, her eyes came to rest on the bleach blonde stranger in front of her. "Yeah," she said nodding her head a little. "I'm okay."

"Good," Spike said. "Mind telling what's got you running in the condition you're in?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to explain. Not sure what to say, she decided to wing it when…

"Spike, I've found…" Rupert Giles saw a girl, who looked exhausted and a little worse for the wear. "Who are you?"

Sara saw him. It had to be him. Even here she couldn't escape him, couldn't outrun him. Which meant that Blondie was his new helper. Moving backwards to escape, she only managed to move further into the couch. Trying to run back outside didn't work either because when she got off the couch, she fell to the ground, tired from running halfway across London.

Giles moved over to her slowly trying not to frighten her any more than he already had. "We're not going to hurt you." He said, moving closer to her. "What's your name?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You know my name Surgeon," she said, venom apparent in her tone of voice.

"Surgeon? I'm afraid I…" Giles realized why this girl was scared of him. "Please tell me your name."

She just glared at him. "Please," Giles asked her again. "What's your name?"

There was something different about him. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. "Sara Anderson."

"Well Sara Anderson, let's get you into bed." Giles told the girl.

She shook her head frantically. "No! I've done nothing but sleep!"

"How about getting you cleaned up and then maybe a bite to eat?" Spike asked her.

"Okay…" she said. She _was_ a little hungry. Following Blondie upstairs to the bathroom and showering, then changing into some clean clothes that were left out for her, she went back downstairs. Seeing Blondie moving around in the kitchen, she took a seat in an armchair.

Falling asleep.

Spike came out from the kitchen with a mug of blood for himself and a plate of food for her. He saw her half-curled up in Giles leather armchair. Setting down the food and blood, he took a blanket from the back of the couch, unfolded it and draped it over the girl before placing a kiss on Sara's forehead.

Unknown to the two, Giles was watching this Kodak moment. As Spike took a seat and watched her sleep, Giles went into his office and picked up the phone. He had a brother to call.


End file.
